Secret
by el Cierto
Summary: Fanon. One-shot pendek. Sebuah kisah rahasia telah berjalan beberapa lama antara Byakuya Kuchiki dan Rangiku Matsumoto. Benarkah? Find out in this fict XD


**Secret Story**

**(oneshot)**

**.**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**This fict is a bit inspired by ****a scene in ****Behind This Mask by Lady Callista**

**.**

**Byakuya to Rangiku**

**.**

**Don't like don't read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya, setiap tiba di kantornya, Toushiro Hitsugaya akan mendapati ruangannya kosong dan baru beberapa puluh kemudian wakilnya yang sangat pemalas, Rangiku Matsumoto, datang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan riang tanpa mengindahkan _deathglare_-nya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang sebenarnya sangat dibenci Hitsugaya, tetapi ia memang tak berdaya menghadapi Rangiku. Walaupun ia selalu mengancam akan melaporkan kemalasan bawahannya itu pada Yamamoto Sōtaichō, tapi Rangiku sepertinya tahu pasti ia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Dan Hitsugaya benci harus mengakui bahwa wanita itu memang benar. Ia memang tidak pernah komplain akan sikap malas dan seenaknya Rangiku kepada Yamamoto Sōtaichō.

Dan karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, biasanya Hitsugaya akan diam saja ketika ia tiba di kantor dan Rangiku masih belum datang. Ia sudah capek berdebat dengan Rangiku.

Tetapi pagi ini, Hitsugaya mau tak mau dibuat tercengang saat ia memasuki kantornya dan mendapati Rangiku sudah duduk di mejanya, mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan raut wajah tekun dan serius.

Hitsugaya bahkan sampai mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Tiba-tiba Rangiku mendongak dan wanita cantik ini tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Hitsugaya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah orang terkejut. "Ohayou ne, Hitsugaya-taichō."

Hitsugaya sontak kembali dari keterkejutannya dan berdehem sekali sebagai sahutan dari sapaan Rangiku, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah menuju mejanya sendiri. Sementara itu pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya: Ada apa dengan Rangiku?

Toh, Hitsugaya tak menyuarakan keheranannya akan sikap sang wakil sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur biasa dengan Rangiku yang berisik—meski ia sering merasa terganggu karenanya—jadi, ketika Rangiku mendadak serius dan diam, wajar kan dia jadi sangat heran? Atau bahkan bisa dibilang, ia jadi khawatir akan Rangiku.

Tepat sebelum Rangiku berdiri untuk meninggalkan mejanya, kapten termuda di Gotei 13 itu akhirnya menyuarakan juga keheranannya. "Ne, Matsumoto, apa... kau baik-baik saja?"

Rangiku yang kini sudah berdiri, menghadiahi sang kapten kecil dengan senyuman tipis. "Ya, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Taichō. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan masuk kerja kan?"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa Rangiku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ditatapnya sekilas sang wakil sebelum kemudian ia menekuri pekerjaannya kembali sambil berkata, "Hmm... baiklah. Kau boleh keluar. Jangan lupa, istirahat siang cuma satu jam."

"Hai'." Jawab Rangiku singkat lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

"Matsumoto," panggil Hitsugaya tepat ketika Rangiku sudah sampai di ambang pintu, membuat sang wanita berambut _strawberry blond_ menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada sang kapten, "kau tahu kan... kau... bisa cerita padaku jika ada masalah." Ada keengganan terdengar dalam nada suara Hitsugaya, namun Rangiku tahu kaptennya itu tulus mengatakannya. Ia tahu Hitsugaya hanya tidak biasa saja menunjukkan perhatian pada orang lain. Karena itu Rangiku kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih mirip cengiran jahil.

"Yo! Taichō! Kalau kau mau memberiku liburan seminggu saja, mungkin aku tak akan punya masalah lagi."

Hitsugaya tercengang. Dia segera menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Rangiku. "Hh, jangan mimpi, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku hanya mengibaskan salah satu tangannya dan tertawa sebelum kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Maaf, _Taichō_. Kali ini aku tidak mungkin mengatakan masalahku padamu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini..._

XXX

Siang yang tenang dan cukup sejuk. Khas musim semi. Rangiku paling suka musim ini. Musim dimana bunga sakura dan plum berbunga dengan indahnya. Bahkan di Seiretei pun semua orang akan berhanami menyambut musim indah ini.

Hanami.

Rangiku tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Mengingat hanami membuatnya mengingat awal sebuah kisah rahasia dalam hidupnya. Kisah yang begitu rahasia yang bahkan tak ia bagi dengan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Kisah yang seharusnya membuat hidupnya semakin indah karena dengan kisah ini luka hatinya atas kepergian Gin menjadi sembuh. Dan ia memang merasa hidupnya menjadi sangat indah sejak kisah rahasianya ini bermula. Ia sangat bahagia karenanya. Tetapi bisakah ia terus bahagia jika kisahnya ini memiliki ketidakjelasan masa depan? Bisakah ia terus bahagia jika kisahnya ini harus selalu disembunyikan?

Rangiku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Dengan berat wanita jelita bertubuh tinggi semampai itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sementara perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sakura di belakangnya. Saat ini, alih-alih makan siang, ia malah duduk sendirian di sebuah tempat sepi yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Sebuah tempat indah yang nyaman, yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap ia merasa sangat lelah akan hidupnya dan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tempat yang telah menjadi saksi bahwa seorang Rangiku tidak selalu riang gembira dan berisik seperti yang dikenal dunia.

Sekali lagi Rangiku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang. Lalu perlahan wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin lembut memainkan ujung-ujung mahkota indahnya.

Sang wanita jelita ini mungkin akan jatuh dalam lelap andai saja sebuah suara datar yang sekarang begitu familiar di telinganya tidak menyapa, menyebut namanya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō!"

Rangiku tersenyum dalam hatinya. Bahkan setelah kisah yang telah mereka lalui bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, orang itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu resmi, tidak lupa pula dengan gelarnya.

Pelan, wanita pemilik zanpakutou Haineko itu membuka matanya sambil tersenyum tipis menapati sosok yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Aa, Kuchiki-taichō."

Byakuya Kuchiki, sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Rangiku itu tampak memandangnya dengan intens selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian—dengan gerak anggun khas bangsawannya—dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rangiku.

Karena ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu, Rangiku tak bereaksi apapun ketika sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang terhormat itu duduk di sampingnya, di tempat yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hakama dan haori-nya yang selalu rapi dan wangi itu kotor.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Byakuya sambil menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya, yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" Bukannya menjawab Rangiku malah balik tanya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. Dan itu membuat sang kapten kepala Divisi 6 itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, heran.

"Ada apa denganmu, Matsumoto?"

Masih tanpa menoleh, Rangiku menjawab malas. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Byakuya terdiam. Dipandanginya wanita di sampingnya itu dengan lekat. Rangiku tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti Rangiku yang telah ia kenal dekat selama dua tahun ini. Karena itu dengan pelan tangannya terulur dan meraih dagu wanita itu. Dengan lembut tapi pasti dia memutar sedikit dagu itu hingga wajah Rangiku mau tak mau menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Dan Byakuya Kuchiki hanya bisa terkesiap saat didapatinya sepasang mata biru indah milik wanita jelita itu berlaca-kaca, hampir menumpahkan air matanya. "Rangiku..." sebut Byakuya, memanggil nama depan wanita itu.

Rangiku tak ingin menangis di depan siapapun, apalagi di depan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Lepas dari fakta bahwa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus, tetap saja. Ia tidak ingin Byakuya tahu kalau ia sedang sedih karena dirinya, tepatnya karena status hubungan mereka. Karena sejak awal, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengusulkan, agar hubungan mereka dirahasiakan demi kebaikan bersama.

Karena itu, Rangiku buru-buru mengibaskan tangan Byakuya yang memegang dagunya. Sayang usahanya sia-sia karena kapten tampan itu cukup kuat memegang dagunya.

"Lepaskan, Byakuya!" desis Rangiku, mendadak terdengar marah.

"Tidak akan," jawab Byakuya datar. Dan detik berikutnya Rangiku hanya bisa terpana saat pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Inilah yang membuat seorang Rangiku Matsumoto tak berkutik. Sentuhan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Wanita berambut _strawberry blond_ itu pun, akhirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya, jatuh, luluh dalam pesona yang tak terelakkan dari seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang ternama.

Serpihan-serpihan bunga Sakura perlahan berjatuhan mengiringi keduanya yang semakin larut dalam luapan perasaan yang dalam.

Rangiku mendorong dada bidang Byakuya dengan pelan untuk memisahkan ciuman mereka saat ia merasa sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Benar-benar, ia harus selalu dipaksa mengakui bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya tidak hanya sangat hebat dalam pertarungan namun juga dalam menakhlukkan wanita.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Byakuya sambil membelai pipi Rangiku dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang terlapisi _tekko_ putih tak berjarinya.

Rangiku tersenyum dan menangkap tangan Byakuya yang membelai pipinya, mempertahankannya di sana. "Kenapa denganmu, Kuchiki-taichō? Bukankah kau pernah bilang tak akan pernah menciumku sebelum matahari terbenam?"

"Kau memaksaku melakukan itu," jawab Byakuya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada sang wanita di hadapannya itu, dia masih bisa bersikap begitu datar dan tenang. Sungguh hebat ekspresi seorang Kuchiki ya?

"He? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Bagian mana aku memaksamu untuk menciumku, ne, Ro-ku-ban-tai Tai-chō?" Rangiku mengerucutkan bibir.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum. Sebuah hal yang cukup langka. Kalau Rangiku dalam keadaan normal, dia pasti sudah menjepret pose langka sang kapten Divisi 6 tersebut untuk dipublikasikan ke Seiretei Communication.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini?" tanya Byakuya dengan sabar.

Rangiku melengos. Ia benci harus bicara begitu serius. Tetapi ia memang tidak bisa main-main dengan perasaannya sendiri kan?

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Hnn..."

Rangiku menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Belakangan ini aku terus memikirkan tentang hubungan kita, Byakuya."

"..."

"Aku merasa kalau hubungan kita sulit untuk terus dilanjutkan."

Raut tenang di wajah Byakuya sontak sedikit beriak demi didengarnya ucapan wanita yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah terus menyembunyikannya, Byakuya. Berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu di hadapan orang-orang padahal kita lebih dari itu. Itu sangat melelahkan."

"Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?"

"Benar. Dan sekarang aku merasa sudah tidak kuat. Main kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Kau bersikap seperti tak mengenalku di hadapan orang-orang, tapi memanjakanku di saat malam dan tak ada orang. Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti wanita simpanan, Byakuya."

Napas Rangiku sampai terengah oleh karena berkata-kata begitu panjang dengan penuh emosi. Dan air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan lagi.

Untuk sepersekian detik Byakuya terpana sebelum kemudian dengan sigap direngkuhnya Rangiku dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wanita itu menumpahkan air mata di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Rangiku. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bermaksud demikian."

Rangiku tak menjawab. Hanya isakannya yang semakin keras membuat dada Byakuya semakin basah.

"Rangiku... kau tahu aku juga lelah menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Dan aku juga telah lama memikirkan ini. Untuk menjadikanmu istriku. Tetapi, aku masih perlu waktu sedikit lagi untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada keluargaku. Jadi, kumohon kau mau bersabar lagi, Rangiku."

Rangiku tak menyahut, memilih diam untuk beberapa saat sampai air matanya berhenti mengalir kemudian baru melepaskan pelukan Byakuya dan menatap pria itu tak percaya. "Apa kau serius untuk menjadikanku istrimu?"

"Apa mungkin aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini?"

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan reputasimu? Dengan keluargamu? Apa mungkin mereka menerimaku yang tidak jelas as—"

"Ssshh...," Byakuya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Rangiku. "Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Rangiku. Aku adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki, mempunyai wewenang penuh atas segala sesuatu. Apalagi ini hidupku sendiri. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir soal keluargaku."

Rangiku menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Byakuya tak akan lagi disembunyikan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga khawatir. Sangat khawatir malah. Karena dari sejarah dan kisah Hisana—istri pertama Byakuya yang telah meninggal—ia tahu benar betapa kerasnya peraturan keluarga Kuchiki yang menolak anggotanya menjalin hubungan dengan orang bawah seperti dirinya. Rangiku tahu Byakuya mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai pria itu, tetapi apa Byakuya akan mau melawan keluarganya lagi? Apa Byakuya akan rela melawan keluarganya, merendahkan harga dirinya demi dia? Apa mungkin itu terjadi?

Byakuya kemudian meraih kedua tangan Rangiku lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup punggung tangan berjemari lentik tersebut. Kemudian dikecupnya kening Rangiku lalu direngkuhnya tubuh wanita itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak akan mudah meyakinkan keluarganya untuk menerima Rangiku sebagai istrinya. Tetapi dia akan berusaha. Sama seperti ia dulu mempertahankan Hisana, dia pun tak akan melepaskan Rangiku, apapun yang terjadi. Karena wanita ini, telah menyadarkannya akan kehangatan cinta yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Rangiku telah mencairkan kebekuan hatinya sejak kepergian Hisana. Keduanya sama sekali tidak sama, Byakuya pun tak pernah membandingkan keduanya. Tetapi di atas segala perbedaan yang ada, Hisana dan Rangiku adalah dua wanita yang sama-sama memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang sama-sama mengajarkannya cinta. Dan sama-sama ia cintai.

Sementara itu Rangiku sendiri berusaha keras menyingkirkan keraguannya pada Byakuya. Dia sangat mencintai pria ini, bahkan mungkin lebih daripada ia mencintai Gin. Pada pria ini ia menemukan segalanya, lebih daripada materi melainkan cinta yang begitu kuatnya. Rangiku bangga menjadi wanita yang akan mendampingi seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Karena sungguh, sejak dahulu mengenalnya, tak pernah sekejap pun dalam mimpinya dia membayangkan bersanding dengan pria ini. Tapi ini nyata, dia akan menjadi bagian yang sah dari hidup Byakuya Kuchiki. Menjadi istrinya dan menyandang nama besar keluarga Kuchiki di belakang namanya.

Tetapi di atas kebahagiaannya ini Rangiku sadar, bahwa jalan yang akan ia tempuh masih sangatlah panjang. Akan banyak rintangan yang tak mudah. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bisa melewati semuanya dan pada akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Byakuya, bahagia sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

**::OWARI::**

**A/N : Never know that my first fict in Bleach Fandom will be this one. A one-shot that contains a very crack pairing: ByaRan. Hehehe... I love Byakuya so much, and i think Rangiku is worthy enough to be paired with him (though i, myself don't like the way Rangiku dress up), but c'mon, Rangiku is not that bad. Right?... XD **

** Okay, minna-san, now, let me know your thoughts...^^**


End file.
